Uh Oh
by Sasodooda
Summary: Another tid bit from the What's New Pussycat series.


Title: Uh oh

A/N: just another little tid bit from the What's New Pussycat series. Enjoy! And FYI I will be starting another story soon. And of course, I don't own Glee or it's characters, just borrowing them. All typos and mistakes are mine, sorry, hopefully not too many.

Rated: M for naughty language and nudity.

"Fuck!"

Lots of splashing noises and squeaks of skin against porcelain resonated through the bathroom.

"Hurry!"

"I'm trying! Shit!"

"She's gonna pee all over, oh my gosh!"

"Ow! Santana, that was my boob!"

Squeals of high pitched baby laughter and the slapping of tiny bare feet echoed down the hallway. Bathwater dripped and pee splashed against the wood floor as Eden Pierce-Lopez escaped bathtime and ran away from her mommies with excitement and gusto.

From the bathroom, Santana and Brittany continued to get their wet, naked bodies untangled, upright and out of the tub to catch their little escape artist. "She said she had to pee, the little fibber," Brittany giggled, running a towel quickly over her body and rushing into the hallway to follow their mischief maker.

Santana pulled the plug in the drain and used the same towel to quickly dry off a bit before following her wife out of the bathroom. She heard it happen, the loud thud and her heart flipped in her chest. "Oh God!" she slid into the wet hallway just in time to see her baby girl on her naked hiney at the far end of the hallway.

Eden was having a blast and feeling the sweet flutter in her baby belly. Freedom and being a little bit naughty felt amazing. She streaked down the hallway, peeing the entire way, too excited and exhilerated to care. She could hear her mama, Brittany, gaining ground, coming closer and closer. Eden tried to run faster, to get all the way to the sofa, maybe beyond, but the wet, slippery floor got the better of her and she came down hard right onto her tiny, nekkid hiney. Brittany skidded to a stop and knelt beside her daughter. "Honey," she groaned breathlessly.

Eden's lower lip pouted out and quivered, looking up through her long, dark lashes at her mommy as she uttered a very pitiful, "Uh oh," before bursting into tears. Brittany, still naked and a bit wet, gathered her baby girl into her arms, holding her close.

Eden buried her face in Brittany's shoulder and sobbed, clinging tightly to her mama's neck. "Owie Mama," she cried, "fall down...owie."

Santana reached them both and hugged her arms around her girls, placing kisses on Eden's exposed back, shoulders and arms, while trying to examine the baby's injured bum. "Let Mama see Boo," she cooed and pulled them into the master bedroom.

Brittany sat on the bed and stood Eden up on her lap, so Santana could check for any serious injuries. "Is it ok Baby?" she asked Santana who stood in front of her gently checking the baby's little bum.

"I think it's ok," Santana sighed with relief, "there's just a little red mark, it might bruise a little, but no broken skin."

"She fell pretty hard," Brittany worried her bottom lip between her teeth nervously finding Santana's eyes, "think her tailbone is ok?"

Santana's eyes widened and for a split second she contemplated which would be quicker, calling an ambulance or packing them all into the van and speeding all the way to the emergency room, until she watched Eden move smoothly and without any noticeable pain to pull herself closer to Brittany's body, straddling her lap and burying her face in between her breasts. "Mama," Eden sniffled.

"Yes Baby?" Brittany kissed her daughter's head and attempted to wipe the tears from her chubby pink cheeks.

"Kiss it pweeze. Owie Mama. Kiss it." she sniffled, rubbing her wet, snotty face all over Brittany's skin.

Ever since their baby girl entered the world, and most recently when she started walking, jumping, running, slipping and falling, they'd always kissed her boo boo's better. Owie smooching followed by a boobie and cuddle session usually the only thing to calm their emotional daughter when disaster struck. Santana smirked looking into Brittany's wide eyes.

"I can't kiss her butt," Brittany mouthed, "can I?"

Santana giggled and shrugged, shaking her head. "Let's just try boobie," she mouthed back to Brittany. Brittany nodded, joining in with the her wife's giggles. Santana held up a finger, having an idea and stopped Brittany from moving.

"Hey Boo, can I kiss it better?" Santana knelt on the floor, eye to eye with her daughter.

Eden sniffled again, one side of her face still pressed up against Brittany's chest. Her pretty dark blue eyes held Santana's and she nodded, pout still on her pale pink lips as errant tears continued to leak from her red rimmed eyes. Brittany watched the interaction, a smile on her lips and she could have sworn her heart hiccupped with how adorable her wife and daughter were.

Santana kissed her daughter's lower back over and over. She playfully tickled her sides as she sat back up, finding her baby's eyes again. Eden smiled and giggled, making Santana feel like Super Woman. "Sank you Mama," Eden leaned forward and puckered her tiny rosebud lips.

Santana kissed her baby girl's lips a couple times, then over her tear stained cheeks. "Better?" she asked.

"Yes," Eden whispered and shivered slightly, snuggling closer to Brittany's body.

"You need boobie Baby?" Santana asked.

Eden nodded before simply turning her head and latched onto Brittany's nipple, eyelids fluttering, struggling to stay open. The bathtime great escape was over and it had taken a lot out of her, she edged closer and closer to dreamland.

"Here B," Santana helped her move up the bed to lean against the pillows, trying not to disturb their little one. "I'll go clean up a little, I'm pretty sure most of the wetness in the hallway is pee," she grimaced.

B chuckled, "That's how the little stinker got away. Hurry back though. K? I'm cold and I needz to get my cuddle on with my hot, nekkid wife."

"10 minute tops," Santana winked and rushed out of the bedroom. Even though she was freezing, she wasted no time getting dressed or even wrapping a towel around her nude body. She quickly wiped down the tub and mopped up the water all over the floor and the hallway with a bath towel. Using the spray bottle of the vinegar and water mixture they used to clean nearly everything, she disinfected the wood floor in the hallway and tossed all the wet towels into the hamper. She turned off all the lights in the apartment and made sure the front door was locked before hopping back into the bedroom and onto the bed.

Brittany giggled as Santana flopped onto the mattress in all her naked glory. She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows at her wife, causing Brittany to giggle harder. "Get over here," she insisted. Eden was now draped across Brittany's lap, mouth firmly attached to her other breast, eyes closed but still sucking and swallowing in a steady rhythm. Santana snuggled into her wife's side and kissed her shoulder, her hand immediately finding the ever soft skin of Brittany's underboob.

"She's so pretty," Santana sighed, looking at their daughter. Eden's hair was dark brown, almost black like her own and she had the most amazing dark blue eyes, that often looked black, especially when she was in crazy baby mode or angry. Her skin tone was lighter than Santana's but not quite as milky as Brittany's. It definitely pinked up nicely when she was flustered or shy, especially her cheeks and the tips of her ears, just like Brittany's. At just over two, she was a whirlwind of fun, definitlely taking on nearly equal qualities of both her mommies. At a glance, no one could guess which of the two mommies carried or which of the mommies was genetically related. Their daughter proudly owned Santana's fierce temper and boldness, as well as Brittany's unconditional love and free spiritedness. She definitely inherited Daddio Pierce's sense of humor. Their goofiness was hard to match and the two of them together was a sight, very entertaining.

"Hey S," Brittany whispered into the stillness of their bedroom, staring down at their beautiful baby girl. Santana hummed that she was listening. "Well, I was just wondering when do you think it would be a good time to try again."

"Try what again B," Santana asked sleepily, followed by a yawn.

"For another baby," Brittany dropped the bomb, ripped the band aid off, went for it, then, held her breath. Santana smiled despite the nagging in her subconscious telling her, no way, not yet, Eden is too little. "We still have the three frozen embryos from your eggs Baby," Brittany twisted her body and placed Eden into her co-sleeper, covering her up snuggly, tucking the blankets around her tiny body before turning onto her side to face her gorgeous wife. "I want to have your baby Boo," she smiled and twisted a lock of Santana's hair around her finger and shyly looked up into those deep brown eyes.

Santana giggled and pulled Britany closer till their noses touched. "I'd like that very much B," she rubbed their noses together in the sweetest of Eskimo kisses. Brittany grinned and inched forward to connect their lips, pulling back with a cute little giggle before kissing again, deeper. They decided, that very night, that right after Eden's third birthday, they would start the process, this time getting Brittany preggo with Santana's baby.


End file.
